


Treasure From the Toybox

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton's mom is helpful, or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure From the Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the White collar 100, prompt is Clue.

Clinton's mother handed him an old board game she still had stashed in the living room. He looked at the battered and loved box of Clue. He recalled that with his first win he had stood upon his momma's kitchen chair and announced to the world that all criminal's should be wary because he will lock them all up.

"Once you are old enough to cross the street alone," She'd told him.

He must have looked as confused as he felt, "You said Neal is bored in the van, I thought you might like something fun to occupy his time.


End file.
